Galadriel: The Darkness Beneath the Light
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: Story after Galadriel arrived in Valinor with Elrond, Gandalf, Frodo, and Bilbo. I do not own LOTR nor any Tolkien stories. I just want to share my thoughts of what might happen after the book ends for Galadriel. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN LOTR NOR TOLKIEN'S CHARACTERS.**

After all these time, I never thought I would be able to set foot on this land again but here I am, welcomed by my people, people I haven't seen for so long. I wished that my husband is here to see this. I watched Frodo and Bilbo wandered with such delight. Who would've blamed them? There's nothing like this in Middle Earth. Valinor is truly one of a kind, my true home. I took a walk alone to reminisce the past. I cannot hide the longing I have for Celeborn. I know one day he will decide to come here but for now I must keep it all to myself. My daughter is still in the woods. Elrond went to get her and tell her of my return. I haven't seen her either for so long I couldn't even remember. Then I came across a two dead trees. They are dull and lifeless yet they are strong and tall. It was then I realized what they are: The Two Trees.

I walked towards it and observed every inch of it. These two have witnessed so much. They're used to be my favorite things in Valinor. They're light was so bright and fair. Now it's gone thanks to Melkor. "Such longing in your eyes, Artanis. I wonder if it's for the Two Trees or for something else", Irmo said from behind me. It's been a long time since someone called me by that name. I've been called so many names in Middle Earth. "Whatever do you mean, Irmo?" I asked. He went to me and greeted me. "I cannot perceive to know what's in your mind for I do not have the same gift you do. I only know what I feel and that is you long for something you left in Middle Earth", he answered. Irmo is the god of dreams and visions, one of the Valar. "You are right. I long for my heart which is left in Lothlorien with him", I said. He put his hand on my shoulder. "You will be soon reunited. Patience is what you need, Artanis", he said and smiled.

I returned to the hall where Mithrandir is talking with Bilbo. I cannot see Frodo anywhere. "Lady Galadriel, we've been looking for you", Mithrandir said to me. I gave him a reassuring smile. "I just went to see something. Have they returned yet?" I asked but he doesn't need to answer anymore. I already got it. I smiled and turned around. There she is, my darling daughter. "Mother…I cannot believe it's really you!" she said excitedly and ran to me. I have been waiting for this for so long, to have her in my arms again. "I have missed you terribly", I said as I wiped away her tears. Her white hair same as her father is longer than the last time I saw her. "Where is Father?" she then asked. I tried not to show the sadness in me. "He decided to stay for a while but he will come home soon. Now you must tell me everything I missed", I answered and changed the subject. She smiled. "I will and you must tell me what happened in the rest of your stay in Middle Earth", she replied.

Celebrian brought me near the water for she knows it made me feel more relax. She talked about her beautiful garden in the middle of the woods that I will soon have to visit. She's also been practicing with some of the Valar to visit someone's dreams and communicate with them. "I know I will never be as good as you but visiting others' dreams is good enough", she said. I brushed her hair. "Of course it is…and once you perfected it, I wanted you to come visit mine first", I said that made her happier. She is so transparent. Not once did she try to conceal what she's thinking from me knowing that I can read her thoughts. "Now tell me your life in Middle Earth. Is it true that you have faced Sauron?" she asked me. I have no idea how she'd known that. Maybe Elrond had told her about it. "I have but I didn't do much. I went to Dol Guldur to save Mithrandir and that's all", I answered. She laughed. _Oh, Mother…you're always so humble!_

I missed looking at the stars from here. They are so different from Lothlorien. I wanted to try and talk with Celeborn but I know it will not reach him. "I know you miss him", Frodo said behind me. I smiled and then turned around. "And you missed them", I said. He nodded. I asked him to come with me. I showed him the gorgeous view of Valinor from the cliff. It took his mind from his own longing of her friends and his home in Shire. "This is your new home now Frodo. No need to worry. They will soon be here and you'll all have so much to talk about", I said with a smile. It eases his pain and then continued to look at the view. _Artanis…Artanis…daughter of Finarfin, granddaughter of Finwë and Olwë_. Welcome… A voice rang in my head. I know that voice but I can't seem to remember. "Are you alright, milady?" Frodo asked me when he saw my discomfort. "Of course, Frodo", I answered.

The morning came and the elves prepared a grand meal for us all. It's tradition for us all to sit down in one big table as a family. I came and all kneel before me. I must admit, I was shocked. I made a point in Lothlorien that no one shall kneel before me for I am not their queen. I asked them all to stand up and they did. I sat down and watched everyone laughed and enjoy themselves. I sensed pure happiness at this table. Then we ran out of water. I took the pitcher and stood up to get some when I felt a wave of energy hit me that I dropped the pitcher on the ground. The laughter stopped. Where did that come from? "Mother?" Celebrian asked me with such concern. I cannot answer her yet. I need to know what was that about. Then I felt something but it's no longer a wave of energy from the outside but from inside of me. I felt a surge of power coursing through my veins. I haven't felt like this since I was given the ring. I looked at my finger. I keep wearing it even after the One Ring was destroyed for it's been already a part of me. The Three Elven Rings power has ended when the One Ring was unmade and yet I am looking at my Nenya and it is glowing. "Milady, your ring", Mithrandir muttered when he saw it too.

"How is this possible? All the rings died when Frodo destroyed the One Ring" Elrond said. I didn't answer.

"What does this mean, Mother?" Celebrian asked me. I can feel the fear in her voice.

"I do not know, my child. I do not know", I answered.


	2. Chapter 2

That event caused such scandal in Valinor. I felt guilty somehow for disturbing the peace in this land. I hid inside my chamber the entire day. I asked not to see anyone, even my daughter. From time to time I would open my mind to feel everyone's presence in Valinor. I need to know what happened. The power of my ring has been restored and it shouldn't be. Elrond's and Gandalf's rings remained dead. I do not know the explanation for this. It's already night time. I decided to leave my chamber and went to the garden of Lorien, the fairest place in Valinor. I sat down on a stone and commune with the spirits. _The Ring of Adamant has been restored. The whole Valinor is intrigued_. Irmo's voice appeared in my head. He knows I will pick up his thoughts. _I apologized. I have no knowledge of this, Irmo. I couldn't find any explanation. I came here hoping that Lorien has some answers for me_ , I replied.

The spirits of Lorien approached me and glowed in such beauty that reminded me of the Two Trees yet the light of the Two Trees is beyond to be compared at. They started dancing around me. I stood up and joined them. I haven't done this since I was a child. I grew up in Irmo's garden playing with the spirits. I couldn't help myself but laugh. _You need to remember…remember…_ The spirits' voices are now in my head. I frowned at them. _Remember what?_ I asked them but they did not answer and just continued dancing. Then they all disappeared from me. The garden went dark. I have never seen the garden became so dark like this. No, I have seen it went dark before. I can't remember when. I was young. I closed my eyes and saw flashes of memories, memories I didn't know I have. I remember playing with the spirits when they suddenly all went away and darkness clouded the garden. "Wait!" I called for the spirits but they're all gone. "No need to fear, my child", a voice said that shivered up and down my spine. "I offer you power and more power if you dare stand by my side. You will have the dominion you always wanted", he said. "I do not deny that my heart truly desires your offer but I will not betray my people nor the Valar", I replied.

The place went darker. A dark cloud surrounded me and suffocated me. "Then you will die", he said. I cannot breathe. Then in that moment of hopelessness I found something in me that I have never seen before, acceptance. I stopped struggling. The dark cloud started to fade and light came in. "This is not possible", he said. "Oh but it is…have you forgotten who I am? I am Artanis, daughter of Finarfin and Eärwen, son and daughter of Finwë and Olwë. I am both Noldor and Teleri. I have more light in me than you can possible imagine", I said as I glowed brightly that it almost blinded him. Then in that moment, the spirits that ran away returned and swarm around him and turned him away leaving me there. "What happened? Why did you leave me earlier?" I asked them but they didn't answer. Instead, they headed towards me and made me fell asleep. I opened my eyes and now I can see the spirits back in the garden all looking at me. I remember now.

Irmo appeared slowly. I cannot read any of their thoughts. It seemed like they are waiting for me to say it. "I have encountered Melkor", I muttered. They all agreed with me. "But why removed it from my mind?" I asked. Irmo stepped forward. "We didn't remove it. We just suppressed it. Melkor didn't have any idea of your true power and neither have you but in that moment you discovered it and so did he. At the time of war, such power you possess is dangerous. Your power blinded him from remembering who casted that light and we suppressed your memory to prevent him from rediscovering it", he answered. I analyzed his words carefully. He is putting it mildly. He's choosing his words very carefully. "You were afraid that he might turn me to darkness", I said. He smiled. "Yes, Artanis…but I guess you already know what you're like being dark. You have so much light and power in you, greater than any Elves us Valar know. But such power if turned will be the death of us all", he said. "I refused the One Ring", I said. He nodded. "You did and you know how hard it was for you to do that. I have no idea why the Ring of Adamant came to power again but I hope bringing back your lost memory will help you find out why", he replied.

I left the garden of Lorien with more questions in my head than answers. I do not know how that lost memory will help me. It only made me understand the power inside me that I didn't know was there before. I always thought that most of my power comes from Nenya but now I was wrong. I know how dangerous I can be but what is the connection of all that with my ring coming back to life? _Artanis…Artanis…_ I felt a pull in me that is so strong. I followed where it will lead me. I am filled with anticipation. To my surprise, it leads me in front of the Two Trees. I can feel it calling for me. "Lady Galadriel, it is the middle of the night", Mithrandir said. I looked at him and his eyes are filled with worry. _They are calling me, Mithrandir_. I said to him. He became confused. _The Two Trees has been dead for years, milady_ , he said.

I stared at it and saw nothing but darkness. The light out of it has been sucked by Ungoliant at Melkor's will. Their light of which Fëanor has saved in his Silmarils created Middle Earth. The trees remained death and dull. Yavanna and Nienna had given up in trying to restore them. I can see in my head how Telperion and Laurelin's lives ended by that evil spider. I felt an ache in my heart. The trees are showing me their deaths. "Milady, I do not feel right about this. Let me escort you back to your chamber please", Mithrandir said. I looked at him and a tear fell from my eyes. It's like I'm reliving their sufferings. I looked away from Mithrandir. How can these two dead trees show me the past? It was a question that would stop me but not this time. The pain is too much. They were innocent. I wished I can do something to ease their pain, to wash away that darkness.

I walked towards it and reached out my right hand. "Lady Galadriel!" Mithrandir frighteningly called. Nenya glowed so bright. I, glowed so bright. My tear fell on its roots and the land of Ezellohar's hill flourished. I felt green sprouted on it, a sign of life. I can feel the darkness but I am not afraid of the dark. My palm touches the body of Laurelin. I reached to touch Telperion's. Then I let the light flowed to them casting away the darkness that made their home into these two trees. I am not sure if this is going to work but this is what my heart tells me to do. I can hear Mithrandir's voice calling for me but his voice is fading. I closed my eyes and felt a burst of wave so strong that it pushed me away from them. I landed on the ground that now has green healthy grass. All my energy drained. I saw two bright lights: a silver one and a gold one. I did it. I actually did it. Then I closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I saw what's to come. Darkness will soon approach Valinor. The stars will no longer shine on this land. Bloods of Elves spilled on the ground of the Undying Land. A war will start but for unknown reason. Then it all went dark. I am waking up. I can hear the thoughts of those around me and there are plenty of people around me. _The Valar will know what to do_ , the words inside Mithrandir's head. Elrond is giving Celebrian comfort. Frodo came in with tea for them. I felt something else. There are visitors outside. I finally opened my eyes and got up of bed. "Mother! You are still weak. You should rest", she said when she saw me. I smiled and brushed her cheek. "I am well, my daughter. I have regained my strength", I said to calm her. Although I admit, I haven't regain it all yet.

I felt a powerful presence approaching the room. I already know who they are. I looked at Elrond. _They are here_ , I said to him. _Yes, milady. They have come as soon as the words spread all over Valinor. They wished to speak with you in private_ , he said. _Give us the room then_ , I replied and he nodded. He asked everyone to leave the room. No one dared ask. They knew it's my will for them to leave. I got on my feet. I don't want to meet them while I'm on bed. I still feel a bit weak. The door went open and white figures came in. The fourteen Valar are right in front of me. I knew some of them but I have never thought I will get the chance of meeting them all. I don't know if I should feel honored or worried. "Is it true that you restore Telperion and Laurelin?" Vala Ulmo asked. I tried to remember the event that happened before I lost consciousness. I went inside their minds. They all saw them. "Yes I have", I finally answered after confirming that I succeeded.

"Tell us how", Vala Yavanna commanded.

"I heard them call for me in the middle of the night. They showed me their pain, their death. I touched them as if to ease the pain. I do not know what happened next as for I lost all my strength", I explained.

"And the Ring of Adamant, they said it came back to power", Vala Aulë said. I nodded and showed them my ring. Curiosity flooded their minds.

"This is certainly the most unusual thing I have seen for a long time", Vala Varda said and most of them nodded with her.

"Can I ask something?" I said and they all went silent. I took it as affirmation. "Is Valinor a safe haven?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Oromë asked me back.

"Just a thought that came to mind. Is it?" I answered.

"Of course it is", Nienna answered.

I met Manwë's eyes. He didn't say anything and his mind is as clear as the water. I couldn't read anything. I was allowed to leave my chamber. The Elves I passed by stopped and knelt before me. I do not like being treated as queen. I like the respect but that's all. I can see the Two Trees from here. Their lights are so bright just like the way I remembered it. Many Elves are coming to the hill to be near them. _What have you foreseen, Artanis?_ A powerful voice asked in my head. _Something dark, my lord_ , I answered without turning around. I don't have to. I already knew. He went beside me and looked at where I am looking. _Truly a marvelous sight. What dark force have you foreseen that will come here?_ He asked again. _It's unclear. All I saw is Valinor will be clouded by darkness. My people's bloods will cover its ground. I cannot see farther than that_ , I answered.

Thoughts of everyone started to fill in my head. I tried to control it but they keep on coming. I closed my eyes and concentrate. Slowly, the voices faded. Then I saw Vala Manwë looking at me. He didn't ask. Maybe he knew. "Did you know how?" I asked him assuming that he already knew what I meant. "You are a mystery to us all, Artanis. Your path is golden. You are the most gifted of all the Elves and the fairest. How you did what you did is beyond my knowledge but I sure hope to find out one day. Although I sense something dark is about to come in this land. I acknowledge what you have foreseen", he answered. A dark force in Valinor, it is something that have not cross my mind until now. "What should I do, my lord?" I asked again. He smiled and brushed my hair. "Artanis, my child, remember who you are always and it will always lead you back into the light. Do that and you will know what to do then", he answered then disappeared. He's gone but I can still feel his presence. I have no idea what he meant but I sure will remember it.

Then I felt a familiar presence. I smiled. I turned to see them staring at me in such awe, Gimli son of Gloin with Legolas son of Thranduil of Mirkwood. Not far from them are Sam and the hobbits Merry and Pippin. "Welcome to Valinor", I went to greet them. They all kneel before me. "What are you doing? There's no need for such courtesy", I said. They all got on their feet. "Milady Galadriel, I heard of what you did for the Two Trees. I cannot express my feelings when I saw them", Legolas said. It is his first time to see them. He's born in Middle Earth. I believe his father Thranduil was the same too. "They are indeed marvelous. There's no need to express it out loud. Now, come with me and let me walk with you in my home", I said with a smile.

I showed them the different gardens of Valinor. We are later joined by Frodo. I cannot help but laugh at the sight of happiness with the hobbits. They are so happy to be reunited with one another. Even Gimli and Legolas who both came from different races are happy as well that they all see each other again. Truly the Fellowship cemented their relationships as friends despite their races. Then the wind slightly blew. I halted. I turned around and I cannot believe it. "Lle ier sinome (you are here)", I muttered. "Ni felt I mornië –o nish, mime mel. Ni sinte ni tul(I have felt the darkness when I was in Middle Earth)", Celeborn replied. My darling husband has come to Valinor for me. I greeted him in my arms. I pulled away from him and smiled. "Lala maure ana worrime, mime melin (no need to worry, my dear)", I lied.


	4. Chapter 4

Celeborn and I took a walk in the woods. We wanted to surprise Celebrian of his arrival in her little garden. We were quiet. We've been always quiet. Our presence is enough for us. Then I remembered my conversation with Vala Manwë. I looked down. "You are troubled", he said. I cannot hide it anymore from him. "Something is about to come in this land, my love. Even the Vala Manwë acknowledged it. This is our home", I said. He held my hand and it calmed me down instantly. We stopped walking and just feel the nature and life around us. "We will find a way. We always do", he said. He gently touched my face as if he doesn't want to ruin something fragile. Though he made me feel safe I know we are not safe.

We continued walking until we reach Celebrian's garden. It is as beautiful as she said. It's full of colors. "Ort-, mime hinya. Cen- man's simen (Rise my child. See who's here)", I said. Celebrian followed and saw her father standing beside me. Her eyes lit up with such happiness. "Desh'ketai tye simen (Father, you're here)", she muttered and ran to him. He greeted her with a warm embrace. Happiness filled my heart. This is the day I always picture in my head, my family in one place. Celebrian endlessly talked about her garden. I sat down and watched them together. I could live in this moment for the rest of my days. Then suddenly, the wind blew in a different manner. The trees in the woods heed warning of something dark. I opened my head to Valinor. The halls remain the same. The Elves doing the same thing as they always were. Then, I heard the sea. It cries for help but no one can hear it. Something is approaching this land. I stood up and listened. "Alatóriel, what is it?" Celeborn asked of me. "Darkness is here", I simply answered.

We both held Celebrian's hands and together we went back to Tirion. We reached it in no time as we can walk through air. We arrived at the halls. Elrond was approached by Celebrian. Mithrandir is with the ring bearers and the dwarf Gimli. Later arrived, Legolas with Merry and Pippin. "Tye elea qua, miladime? (You have foreseen something, milady?)" Elrond asked. This got all of their attention. Of course, only Elves and Mithrandir understood what he said. "Tye lle vamme elea n'uma nat'? (You did not see anything?)" I asked him back. He shook his head politely. "Lle ier wanwa tye ona, Elrond (You are losing your gift, Elrond)", I said. "What are they saying?" I heard Gimli asked Legolas for he cannot understand the ancient tongue of Elves. I looked at Elrond's eyes and allowed him to see what I have seen. He felt the pain of our people. "What is happening, Mother?" Celebrian asked in panic. Then it's over. "It will come to pass", I said. "We must do something", he said. I agreed.

Elrond gathered the finest soldiers we have in Tirion. A messenger has been sent to others in Alqualondë and Valmar. Mithrandir helped Elrond planned our defenses. Then I saw the little hobbits lost on their roles in this one. "We are at your service, my lady", Pippin said as he kneel before me. The others followed him. "In that case, I would like you to watch over my daughter, Celebrian. She is not built to fight. You are to watch over her and never let her out of your sight. No harm shall come to her until the danger is vanquished", I said. They all accepted the task I gave them. Celeborn came beside me. "What are you thinking?" he asked. I looked around and saw everyone getting ready. This is a sight so familiar to me a long time ago. "I need to speak with my father", I answered.

I have been avoiding him from the moment I landed in Valinor. He is in Mindon Eldaliéva, Ingwë's tower. I came in and saw him by the window watching at his kingdom. _Father, I have returned_ , I said. He didn't move or turn around. _I know_ , he just simply answered in his mind. "Why didn't you come to see me?" I asked him. I stopped reading his thoughts. "Your ambition mirrored those of our kin who had fallen. Your dream of land to govern kept you away from your home. Your mother wept from your absence and the death of your brothers. You caused so much heartache, Artanis", he answered. I bowed my head which I haven't done for a long time. "Middle Earth needed me, Father. I cannot leave them not until Sauron was destroyed. Forgive me for all the pain I caused you and Mother", I explained.

"You know you're forgiven long ago. I didn't come to see for I am not sure of how long your stay will be. For if I lay my eyes on you, I sure will not let you sail away again", he said.

"I will not sail away again", I assured him.

"Then your mother will be very happy", he said.

"There's something else. Danger is at our coast. The sea cried for help, Father. Darkness has come to Valinor", I said.

"Darkness has been to Valinor for a long time, my child. You felt it from the moment you came here. When you restored the Two Trees, did you know where the darkness went?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him back.

"The darkness inside of them, the one resides in them for ages", he answered. Then I remembered when I touched the trees. I didn't see what happened afterwards. Father watched me think. I tried to remember when the bell rings.

"They are here", I muttered.

Father came with me down the halls of Tirion and to the Great Square. "Who is that with her?" Gimli asked Legolas. I pretended not hear. "That is the King of Noldor, King Finarfin, Lady Galadriel's father", Legolas answered. We can see the Bay of Eldamar from the hill of Túna. We saw ships landing on our land. "Any words from Teleri?" my father asked of Celeborn who joined Elrond. "The message has reached them, my king", he simply answered then looked at me. The eagle of Manwë flew above us. They are watching. "We are awaiting orders, King Finarfin and Lady Galadriel", Mithrandir said once everyone is ready. I looked at my father. This is not my decision to make. He is the King of Noldor. "Ready for battle. We don't launch until we see who trespass on our shores", Father said. Then it finally came to light, our enemies. Orcs. Everyone gasped in shock. "Orcs? How were they able to come in Valinor?" Mithrandir muttered mirroring all our thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

The orcs set foot on the land of Valinor. I watched in wonder. They have never set foot on this land before. The only force of evil that was able to was Ungoliant. We then saw the soldiers of Teleri formed defense to prevent them from going any further. "Go", Father simply said and the Noldor soldiers launched towards the Bay of Eldamar to join the Teleri soldiers. I opened my mind to further watch the battle. I closed my eyes. The orcs are driven nothing by fear but by anger, so much anger. King Olwë is leading the Teleri. Fear is in their hearts. They haven't been in battle for so long. Finally, the soldiers of Noldor reached Alqualondë. _This is the greatest force I have ever seen_ , said the thoughts of Legolas. Two kingdoms, two race of Elves joined together to protect our home.

Then the battle began. Arrows shot through the sky. I heard cries of anger, pain, and death. It is hard to tell the ones that fall. Blood spilled on the ground. The sea cries even more that it breaks my heart. The trees and the wind in the sky too cry which added to the pain in my heart. Though the force of joined houses of Noldor and Teleri are great, Elvish blood still spilled on the ground. I can feel every Elvish life that falls. _Can you feel it too?_ I reached out to Irmo who is in his garden of Lorien. _We all feel it, Artanis. The pain we carry in our hearts, all of us_ , he said. The orcs came prepared as if they're going to battle to raid a kingdom. I cannot find in their mind why. All their thoughts are to kill Elves. More and more lost their lives for the orcs' numbers are greater. As more lives fell, the more painful it gets.

I can read my father's thoughts. He's getting ready to engage in the fight. Mithrandir and Elrond are waiting for him to command them to fight. The cries of the family of the fallen arise in Valinor though only I and the Valar can hear them. Some orcs were able to pass the defenses set by the soldiers. They passed Alqualondë and headed straight for Tirion. "Ready!" Father exclaimed when he saw them. Legolas readied his bow and arrow. Gimli drew his axe. Celebrian is in her chamber with the hobbits I entrusted of her safety. Alongside Father, they meet the orcs and engaged in a fight. I opened my eyes and saw the dark clouds above the Bay of Eldamar. The darkness is beginning to cloud Valinor. The eagle of Manwë continued to watch.

A sudden rage grew in me. I do not understand it. I haven't felt this since Fëanor slain my mother's kin. It's even greater than that. I cannot control it. I felt more waves of pain from the fallen soldiers, the cries of the sea, air, and the trees. The cries of the families in their homes. I am drowning of grief, sorrow, and anger. Celeborn felt my growing anger. "Alatóriel, look at me", he said trying to sway my wrath but it's too late. He knew it too. _Artanis, there's nothing you can do. Your father will fight for our land_ , Irmo said from afar. _The pain is too much, Irmo. I am drowning in it_ , I said. "This is enough…" I muttered. I can see the eyes of the fallen, the emptiness that befallen their last breath. "This is enough…" I muttered a little bit louder this time. Then I fall into the pit of anger in me that unleashed my wrath. My pure white dress turned dark. My golden hair resembled the plants under the deep ocean. Nenya shines so bright that it can burn the eyes of anyone who will look at it. I felt the light left my body. "This is enough! No more blood shall be spilled! Leave now or face my wrath!" I declared.

The fighting stopped and I heard the orcs cried for battle but not with them but with me. They all turned to me with no intentions of leaving and surrender. "You have made your choice then", I muttered. I stretch my hand and let the light of Nenya blind them. They slowly burned until there's nothing left but their ashes. "Destroime ron gir. Ndengina I' coia en' tai man care- vamme ya tuulo sinome (Destroy their ships. Take the lives of those who do not belong here)", I commanded the sea and it followed. It wrecked their ships in a glimpse and claimed the lives of the remaining orcs by the shores. Then slowly, the cries faded from my mind. The pain eases. The anger in me subdued. I returned to my normal self. I looked at everyone and they are all looking at me. Fear registered in their eyes, not for the enemies, but for me. I dared open my mind to their thoughts and I was right. They feared me. Shock flooded me. "Mani did ni care-? (What have I done?)" I muttered. I stepped back.

"Alatóriel, termáre yassen lle gwaith (stay with your people)", Celeborn said.

"Il yassen gorga e' ron hendu (not with such fear in their eyes)", I replied. I even commanded the sea to such dark act. I taught it violence. "Ni pole- vamme n- simen (I cannot remain here)", I added. Then I turned around.

"Artanis!" Father called. I stopped. _Are you sailing away again?_ He asked me.

 _No, Father. I am not. But I cannot remain in Tirion while our people are afraid of me. I need light and a place to think_ , I answered.

 _Then your home in Tirion will be waiting for your return_ , he simply said.

I walked away from the kingdom of Noldor. I do not know where I will go. I just need to get away from everyone. Then I found myself in front of the Mansion of Aule. I do not know why my feet carried me here. I knocked on the door and it opened for me. It hasn't changed much since I left. I cannot feel anyone's presence from outside once the door closed. _Aule, are you here?_ I called out for my mentor. I heard steps approaching. _I was waiting for you to come, Artanis. I never thought you would pay your mentor a visit_ , he replied. A figure in the shadow appeared. He then came into the light and greeted me. "Forgive me, I attended to other things", I apologized. He smiled. "So I've heard. You're family reunited once more. You restored Telperion and Laurelin. Just earlier, you stopped the battle at the Bay of Eldamar", he said. He's also watching. "Something is happening in me, Aule. I can feel it. Would you help me?" I asked. His smile faded. "I can offer you peace and a place to contemplate but no more than that for only you can see the reason behind", he answered.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked the halls of Aulë's mansion and observed all the things he created. It is not an occupation for him. It's a hobby. Back in the day, his mansion will be filled with students. He's eager to pass on his knowledge on craftsmanship and power. My father and his brothers became his student as well. Though, it was Fëanor whom he taught really well. He did exactly what he has offered me. He gave me peace and a place to think. I am completely shut from the world outside. I cannot hear their thoughts nor I can reach theirs. I sat down and stared at my Nenya. The fear in my people's eyes reminded me of their fear to darkness, to something evil. The same fear they have for Melkor and Sauron. It scared me. I do not want fear from my people. All I wanted is their love and respect. I never wanted to have the title of a queen. I do not expect them to kneel as I walk pass them. To know and feel their love is enough for me.

It has been some time when I revealed my dark form in front of Frodo when he offered me the ring. A sudden rage, evil desire, and hunger for power overtook me and declare what is to come if I take that ring. I overcome it and pass the test. Before that, I faced Sauron after I inherit the darkness in Dol Guldur and banished him into the east. I do not want to fall into darkness like the others. Fear filled my heart. I may be wise but how can I fight something I do not know? The Orcs cannot come to Valinor unless darkness is present in here. _Darkness has been to Valinor for a long time, my child. You felt it from the moment you came here. When you restored the Two Trees, did you know where the darkness went?_ The words of my father rung inside my mind. I ponder on it for a time. I would walked back and forth in the halls clinging to Nenya as I think. Then I stumbled across an image of the Valar, the complete image.

My eyes fixated on Melkor standing next to Manwë. Melkor who called himself Morgoth, who became Sauron's master. He was the original lord of darkness. Where did it go? It's the question that bothers me most. Where did the darkness in Telperion and Laurelin went after I restored them back to light? I didn't see. I cannot remember. Ungoliant sucked the light in them and poisoned them with darkness until they died. Where did it go? I can feel the frustration eating me inside. I am losing my temper once again. Then I stopped when I saw a tall mirror by the corner. It is so beautiful. Aulë created it with gems and diamonds that can only be found in Tirion. I walked towards it. My reflection is bright and clear. I looked the same as I always were. My hair is still golden like the hair of my father and touched with some memory of the starlike silver of my mother. Nenya sat perfectly in my finger. Though I see something I haven't seen for a long time, fear. There's fear in my eyes.

My hand trembles. Though it wasn't evident on the outside, I can see the inside of me that it's no longer the purest of white. Then I finally pieced it all together. I found the answer I was looking for. I turned around and saw Aulë watching me. His face is serious and curious for he knows that I know now what I came here to seek. "You have the answer you're looking for?" he asked me. I nodded politely. "Your kin were my pupils for a time. Your uncle Fëanor was my greatest student. Mairon and Curumo were both outstanding and gifted. All of them I watched became corrupted by power and ambition and hunger for power. They all fell into darkness for which they were unable to escape", he said. He walked gallantly towards me. "You, Artanis are even greater than Fëanor, even more gifted than Mairon and Curumo for you are wiser. You have always the pride and ambition but you never lost your regards to Valar and fairness. Know who you really are and you will find a way", he added. He knows.

I set to return to Tirion back to my father and my family. It is nighttime. It is a great time to walk the lands of Valinor. I passed Yavanna's pastures. She's not there. _You cannot escape who you truly are. You know it. You can feel it inside you growing. You will be greater than Fëanor, terrible than the Dark Lord, for you will be the end of everything_ , a voice said but it didn't come from anywhere. It came from me. The cloud covered the stars above making it darker. I took a step and the grass died at my foot. "No", I muttered in despair. This is not happening. Panic rushed through my veins. I fell on my knees. I can feel the weight of power crushing me. My strength can no longer hold it. Then I saw the light of Mindon Eldaliéva. My father lit it for me so I would find my way back to him. _Father, I am weak_ , I reached out. _We are waiting, Artanis, me and your mother. Come back now. Come back_ , he said.

I got on my feet and started to walk. My presence brings death now to life around me. I can feel the light in me fading. I kept on walking. I have to get to Tirion. I am losing my strength and my feet can barely walk now. I fell on knees one more time. I didn't stop. I crawled. If I have to do this all the way there I would but even my arms are weak. I will not make it. _I needed help. I needed strength_ , I muttered. I have no idea who will hear my cry for help. Then I fall completely on the ground. I am holding on to the one small light remaining in me. _Is this the end of me? Is this the will of the Valar? If this is it, I willingly accept it for you have given me a chance to see our home one more time and be with my daughter one last time. You allowed my husband and Celebrian to be together. You gave me a chance to apologize to my father. If you feel I have done my part in this world, I surrender myself at your hands_ , I said.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to rest. Then I felt something has lifted me up. My feet no longer touch the ground. I can feel the cold wind on my face. I opened my eyes and saw Valinor from above. I am being carried by Manwë's eagle. I saw we're approaching the gate of Tirion's hall. _Guren 'glassui, Vala Manwë_ , I said. He didn't say anything in return but I felt him. I can feel him with me like he's giving me strength to make it to Tirion. The eagle settled me down gently on the floor. "It's the Lady Galadriel! Call the King!" I heard the Elves shouted. There are fast steps inside the halls. I opened my eyes once again and saw that the eagle is still beside me waiting for someone to come to my aid. _Faire indóme túl a' amin_ , I said to him. It's wings touched my face. "Artanis!" I heard my father's voice and felt someone carried me away from the eagle. _Guren 'glassui, Vala Manwë_ , I said one more time before they closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

It is strange. I can hear everyone but I cannot move my body. It's like I'm being imprisoned. "How is this happening? How is the light fading from her?" Elrond asked. They are seeing it too. I wanted to open my eyes and talk to them but I can't. "There are a lot of possible reasons", Father answered. I can feel Celebrian inside the room. She shouldn't hear any of these. "Did anyone know where she went after she left here?" I heard my mother's voice. The urge to wake myself is greater now. I wanted to see her and talk to her but I am confined in my own body. "Someone saw her enter Aulë's Mansion", Mithrandir answered. No one speak after that. They all went silent. _Mother, I know you can hear me. Come back, please. Come back_ , said by the voice of my daughter.

Then the blackness has been lifted up. I now stand in the middle of the woods, in Celebrian's garden. I am dressed in a grandeur white dress. Celebrian appeared with a smile. "I always like that dress on you. You only wore it once when I got wed to Elrond", she said happily. She picked flowers from her garden and then looked at me with such concern eyes. "This is a dream, isn't it?" I asked her and she only nodded. I smiled. "You did it. You visited me, my child", I said proudly. It made her smile again but it didn't last. "What's the matter?" I asked. The happiness in her eyes is fading. "Your light is fading, Mother. I can see darkness clouding you at this moment. I am scared. I do not want to lose you", she answered. Tears fell from her eyes. I walked closer to wipe it away and she flinched. "You know what's happening, don't you?" she asked. I tried to smile but I'm afraid I didn't do it very well. "Yes, I do", I answered simply.

I turned around from her and looked at the woods. I observed every inch of it. This is during the time Celeborn and I came to surprise her. "I needed you to be strong, Celebrian. The coming days will be hard for I will need to battle the darkness", I said. She went to me. "Then let me battle it with you. Father will surely do the same thing too! Even Grandfather…all the Elves are with you", she said. I turned to face her and see the eagerness and determination in her eyes and there I see hope. I smiled genuinely this time. "This is a fight I must do on my own for I am not to battle anyone's darkness but my own", I said. It surprised her and got her confused altogether. "Darkness? You have no darkness in you, Mother. You are Galadriel, The Lady of Light, The Wisest and Fairest of all the Elves", she said. I sighed. "Everyone has darkness inside, even the wisest of us", I replied. I pulled her into my arms and held her tight. "Le melin, henig. Ilyamenie enyal- Tanya (I love you, my child. Always remember that)", I said and end the dream.

I am back in the pit of darkness. I can see nothing not even a single light. "Are you alright? What happened? You looked extremely pale", I heard Elrond asked Celebrian. It took so much of her energy to talk to me. She didn't say anything to him. _I will not give up, Mother. I believe in you. If you wish to fight it yourself I will respect that but remember you are never alone_ , she said to me. If only I can say anything in return but I can't. I felt a hand touches mine. It's Celeborn. He put my hand on his face so I would know it's really him. I can feel sadness flooding inside of him. _Túl n'alaquel a' amin, Hiril vuin. Ni indóme vamme lende tenna n'I lû tôl (Come back to me, my beloved. I will not leave your side until then)_ , he said in his mind which he knows I can read.

Then I got pulled down. I can no longer read his thoughts or feel his hand on mine. "Stop!" I called out but no one is going to hear me. It stopped. I am too far down. The darkness around me suddenly gained colors. I'm on the hill of Ezellohar with the Two Trees Telperion and Laurelin. They both shine so brightly. Everything seems to be normal until the sky darkened. Lightning struck on the Two Trees. The wind blew harshly. I ran to the city of Valmar to the Valar but there's no longer a city. It's all burnt down. Many Elves lay dead on the ground which is now turned red. I looked back and saw Telperion and Laurelin on flames. Valinor is dead. "What is happening?" I asked but there's no one to answer. Then I figured it out. This is what's to come. This is Valinor's future. I saw a dark figure in the middle of the flames. I went to it. It's a woman in a dark long dress. "Who are you?" I asked her once I am closed enough. Her hair is wet like she came out from the sea. She turned around to face me. I cannot believe it. "I am you", she said.

"It's not possible", I muttered.

"Oh but it is…I have always been you. You know it deep in your heart. I am a part of you that you buried deep a long time ago", she said.

"Why are you showing me all of these?" I asked her.

"So you can accept the future…you will never stop it. You cannot defeat it", she answered.

"We always find a way", I said.

"The others will not. How can you find a way when your enemy is yourself? All of these, is your doing, Galadriel. This is 'our' doing. You are not as pure as you think", she said. She walked towards me and looked at me from head to toe. "Lady of Light is what they call you. You are regard as a powerful being but most of that power came from me", she added.

"You are just a part of me, not the entirety of me", I said calmly. Her eyes reflect shocked. "I know who I am. I am Galadriel, daughter of Finarfin, son of Finwë. I am not just the Lady of Light but protector of my kin, my people, and of all the innocent beings of Valinor. Most of all, I am a mother and a wife to my family who loves me and believes in me", I declared.

She started to be filled with rage. It is true. She is the darker side of me. She was me when I banished Sauron to the east. She was me when Frodo offered me the One Ring of Power. She was me when I destroyed the orcs at the Bay of Eldamar. She grew darker and darker. She got no light left in her. The Trees…the darkness inside the Two Trees from which I casted out. It didn't go anywhere but it went inside of me. It went to her. "Lle ier il beleg polda amin! (You are not stronger than me!)" she exclaimed and ran towards me. I felt her and me became one. Then I suddenly I can feel Celeborn's hand holding mine again. I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling of my chamber then the silver hair of husband. I smiled. "Valinor indóme fíríma", I muttered in a voice that sounded like thunder. I rose as Celeborn stepped back. I saw myself on the mirror. I am her once more.


	8. Chapter 8

My hair is wet like I just came out of the sea. My white dress turned dark. I am no longer the purest of white as I was before. My eyes are filled with anger and wrath. I do not glow like the sun in the sky. The cloud of darkness is circling around me. "Alatóriel, look at me. Come back to the light. Take my hand", he calmly said. I looked back at him but differently this time. Then I saw tears in his eyes as he struggle to hold it in. I felt a sudden emotion inside of me. The cloud of darkness slowly fading as I tried to reach out to his hand. Then the door behind me burst open. An arrow went straight onto my back though it didn't even scratch my dress. Whatever emotion I have felt before is replaced right away by wrath. "No!" Celeborn yelled not to me but to the one who shot me who turns out to be Thranduil from Mirkwood.

I turned around once again surrounded by darkness. Anger circulating my veins. His eyes filled with horror. _Forgive me, milady. I didn't know_ , his thoughts echoed though his too proud to say it out loud. He flew away from me and hit his back on the wall. I walked out the room. Thranduil got on his feet right away. The Elves on the halls ran as quickly as they can when they saw me. "Sina il ya lle ier, Alatóriel! Laste- ana (This is not who you are, Alatóriel! Listen to me)", Celeborn tried to stop me. I didn't pay any attention. My wrath focuses now on Thranduil who is filled with genuine fear for his life. "Lady Galadriel! Enyal- man tye lle (Lady Galadriel! Remember who you are)", Mithrandir called as he glowed in white light. I turned to him. His eyes mirrored the bravery of my father and of my brothers. He's always been brave. But I can see pass the strength, a certain string of fear he's hiding inside. "Who dare put my power to the test? For I am not a princess of Noldor. I am not a princess of Teleri but I am your Queen! Not dark but beautiful as a dawn, treacherous as the sea, stronger than the foundations of the Earth! All shall love me and despair!" I declared.

"Our Queen does not want to be called a queen. She does not demand fear but love and respect from her people", Celebrian said. I turned to her and looked deep in her eyes. I can see no fear.

"You have no fear in you, my child", I muttered in wonder.

"Lle kwentra amin a' astald. Tye eques ta na dagora lle indóme anta ereb, ikotane care- ta (You asked me to be brave. You said it is a battle you must fight on your own, so fight it)", she said.

Celebrian walked towards me. How can anyone be this brave facing such power as mine? She stopped and looked into my eyes. She reached out to touch my face. _I know you're in there, Mother. I am no longer afraid. I will not give up. I will fight with you like I said before. Follow my voice. Find the light. You know in yourself who you are. I know who you are. You are my mother and nothing more_ , she said. I felt a shot of happiness in my heart. I pulled back away from her. I closed my eyes and I can see light, a small tiny light in the middle of all the darkness. I reached to the light to the best of strength I have left in me. But then…something else came. It's no longer the darker side of me but another darkness that feel so familiar to me. _I know you_ …I muttered. I heard a laugh from the ground with a voice that sends shiver down my spine. _We then meet again, Artanis, daughter of Finarfin_ , he said.

I know that voice. I keep hearing it inside my head. I heard it from the garden of Lorien a long time ago. It is not possible. _You have been vanquished_ , I said. I cannot see his face but I can feel his presence. _Darkness is cannot be vanquished that easily_ , he replied. I pulled back away from her and opened my eyes. My dress is no longer but white. My hair returned to its natural form. Celebrian watching me with such concern. "Mother…" she muttered. I saw the halls had been evacuated. Only the closest to me remain. Confusion reigns in the eyes of the hobbits and of Gimli the dwarf. "So ro péle- (He has returned)", I said to them. A lot of thoughts came to their mind. Father and Mother stood at the back. I met Mother's eyes who I haven't seen for a very long time. "Who, milady?" Mithrandir asked. _He who started it all. He spread darkness into Valinor and on Middle Earth. He who sat once with the Valar and fell due to greed for power_ , I answered. He stepped back in fear. He can no longer hide it with bravery.

They all looked at Mithrandir. They know he already has the answer. He took his time to understand everything I said. I did not mention a name but I do not have to. He knows. Artanis…Artanis…you will not escape your destiny. _You will be the end of all life in this world…with me_ , he spoke but not from outside but from within me. _Get everyone out of here, Elrond. I will not be able to hold it much longer_ , I said. He looked at me right away. _I do not understand, Lady Galadriel. I sensed too much darkness in you. I cannot see pass anything for something else is clouding me_ , he said. His pull is getting stronger. I am returning to darkness slowly. I used all my strength to do one more thing. I looked at Elrond's eyes and allowed him to see again. _Lady Galadriel…he is within you…_ he muttered. I cannot control it anymore.

I fell on my knees. A memory resurfaced in me. _"_ _Wait!" I called for the spirits but they're all gone. "No need to fear, my child", a voice said that shivered up and down my spine. "I offer you power and more power if you dare stand by my side. You will have the dominion you always wanted", he said. "I do not deny that my heart truly desires your offer but I will not betray my people nor the Valar", I replied._

 _The place went darker. A dark cloud surrounded me and suffocated me. "Then you will die", he said. I cannot breathe. Then in that moment of hopelessness I found something in me that I have never seen before, acceptance. I stopped struggling. The dark cloud started to fade and light came in. "This is not possible", he said. "Oh but it is…have you forgotten who I am? I am Artanis, daughter of Finarfin and Eärwen, son of Finwë and Olwë. I am both Noldor and Teleri. I have more light in me than you can possible imagine", I said as I glowed brightly that it almost blinded him._ Though this time, the spirits did not return to turn him away. My light suddenly turned dark. His face mirrored shock. "Leave my presence or die in vain!" I declared. Then the spirits came to turn him away and stopped me from destroying the place.


	9. Chapter 9

I then realized the real reason why Irmo suppressed that part of my past. He knew what I could become. He always knew and yet he never told me. I figure that Manwë knew it too. It could be the reason why he did not stop me when I went to Middle Earth without permission. I groaned in pain. It hurts to fight him. "Alatóriel! My king, we need to do something", Celeborn exclaimed to my father. I couldn't get into their heads anymore. "What have you seen?" Mother asked Elrond. He hesitated at first to answer but then he did. "Darkness, he who started it all is within her. His taking over her for he knows with her power, this world will be no match", he answered. There's silence in the room. "Tell me it's not who I think it is", Gimli said. They are still here. Why are they still here? I asked them to leave. The pain hits again harder this time. "Irmo… tua amin… (help me)", I muttered in pain.

 _Why fight it? You are getting weaker and you know it. Your light is fading. If you don't give in, you will die. Stop resisting_ , he said. I closed my eyes and gathered whatever strength I have left. _Father, he will destroy everything. You know of whom I speak. Forgive me. I am not strong enough. You all have to leave_ , I said using the last of my strength. "Artanis…" I heard my father said. He got it. Then…like being dropped in a dark ocean, I drowned. I fell so deep I can no longer reach the surface. My feet landed on its bottom and now I'm facing a large mirror. It looked exactly the same mirror in Aulë's mansion. It showed my reflection of which I am the purest of white then it changed to a different scenery. I can see the halls of Tirion. I can see my father and mother clinging to each other, Mithrandir talking with Elrond, Legolas and Gimli, Thranduil, the hobbits, Celebrian, and Celeborn who is beside me his hand on my back. Then words came out of my mouth without my control. "I' coiasira túl an I ten' I' palurin a' ana mime tur! Tel' coiasira en' kalina I lú –o kal. Tel' coiasira en' du mornië túl!" I said in a voice that's not mine, with words that not my own but his.

I watched myself rise darker than ever. I saw his eyes in mine. My lips are as black as starless night. My father stepped forward. "Melkor or should I call you Morgoth?" he said with such authority. Frodo and the others shot a look of shock. They have only heard of his name but never have they met the mentor of Sauron of whom they fought bravely. "What did she just said?" Pippin asked as if he's very confused. "Wait, is it she or he?" Merry added. Frodo looked directly in his eyes like he's looking right at me. "She's in there…but she's far", he muttered. He got to Melkor's attention. "Ah…ring bearer, you must be the one who defeated Sauron", he said upon seeing him. Legolas and Gimli stood in front of Frodo as if to protect him. He wouldn't hurt him, not yet. He's not his goal. He wanted to destroy Valinor and continued what he started which is to claim Middle Earth.

The doors of Tirion went open and troops of Elvan soldiers appeared with their bows and arrows pointed at me. I couldn't do anything. There are going to lives that will fall and here I am standing in front of a mirror watching it happen. I hate the feeling of helplessness. The dark clouds formed outside like a storm is coming. Only the light of Telperion and Laurelin can be seen from there. "Bows and arrows…you Elves haven't changed over the years. Haven't you learned anything from your ancestors? You cannot defeat me!" he said and a harsh wind blew at them breaking their formation. "Moré héru I péle-. Lótesse I súre súl rutha en'. Lótesse I loomi en' –o I eccaia harna I rast –o sina nór. Lótesse I fanya –o mornië tyelde sina palurin an ni ten amin péle", Melkor recited the Dark Spell I haven't heard in my lifetime.

Father and Mother knew of it and what it meant. Their eyes filled with shock horror. Mithrandir, Elrond, Celebrian and Celeborn understood what it meant as well. "What did he say?" Gimli asked Legolas who knew the words for it's in ancient tongue but didn't know what it meant. "He just said the Dark Spell…" Mithrandir muttered with fear. The wind blew extremely that it almost made the trees kissed the ground. The waters of sea smashed the shores of Eldamar. The clouds grew darker than ever. We can all hear the screams from all over Valinor of our people in panic. Hell has been unleashed in the lands of Aman. Even the Two Trees are having a hard time to provide light in this land. Celebrian ran into the arms of her father in fear. I am now as black as night. Dark power coursing through my veins that Melkor is feeding on. I failed. He won.

King Olwë arrived with his Telerin soldiers to fight in an attempt to stop the destruction of our home. He knew he had little of chance but he has the need to do something as all of us. "You cannot! If you do you're going to kill my daughter! Your granddaughter!" my mother protested when she was told of the plan to end Melkor therefore ending my life. "If we do not, then he will end all lives in Valinor and on Middle Earth", King Olwë replied. She knows it's true. We all know it's true. I watched my poor mother realized the sacrifice that might happen. I was gone from her for a long time and now that I returned, she might lose me again and forever this time. She cried to the arms of my father who reflects the same sadness and pain in his eyes. I caused this. I brought pain once more to them. I should have never returned here. I should've stayed in Middle Earth. None of these would've happen if I did.

The sea grew darker from where I'm in. All sense of hope is fading from within me. Then, I felt a familiar presence. I looked at the mirror and nothing has changed. No one new arrived. All I see is the battle happening between myself and the Telerin soldiers yet I have a feeling of someone is watching me. _Artanis…care- lle oio voro osán lle ier er? (Do you ever think you are alone?),_ a voice said to me. It didn't speak into my mind. It didn't come from the waters either. It is coming from the mirror. I walked closer to it and touched its edges. Then it showed me Aulë standing in the hall of his mansion looking right at me. "Aulë, is this real?" I asked. He didn't say anything yet his eyes told me everything. "You looked into the mirror I made blessed by Manwë's power. You didn't see yourself. You saw your fear, fear of what you may become. Now look deep and find yourself", he said and he vanished. The mirror reflected me as white as I have ever been with a smile on my face and kindness in my eyes. This is who I am. Then…Nenya lit up brightly.


	10. Chapter 10

My golden hair hanging calmly. My dress is as white as ice. My lips are no more black and my eyes…I can call it mine again. I am white. I am wise. I am fair. It does not mean I am perfect. I have pride. I have ambition, ambition that lead me away from my family and from my home. I have desire for power. I have desire for greatness. _"What should I do, my lord?" I asked again. He smiled and brushed my hair. "Artanis, my child, remember who you are always and it will always lead you back into the light. Do that and you will know what to do then",_ I now understood what Vala Manwë has said. Who I am is not the fairest of them all or the purest of heart. No one is that, not even the Valar. I am both light and dark for everyone has a string of darkness within. What separates us from evil is our will to do good and not to let that darkness grow. That's what makes us better than Sauron or Melkor or their orcs.

I accept who I am. I smiled on the mirror in front of me as my reflection smiled back at me. There's no more fear or pain in my eyes. There's no more regret or doubt. There's only happiness and hope. This is what I lost when I let myself succumb to darkness. Then my Ring of Adamant shone even brighter that the darkness around me faded. I floated away from the mirror. I looked up and I can see the surface. I closed my eyes and let myself go. _What are you doing? You are not supposed to be here. This is impossible!_ Melkor exclaimed. His anger and frustration both came at once. _Light cannot be crushed that easily. Your servant Sauron has learned that lesson and did not dare face me again. Perhaps, you should have done the same_ , I replied. I extended my hand and hit him with a wave of light that came from within and through Nenya. I opened my eyes and I can see the hall of Tirion with the fallen Telerin soldiers on my feet. I groaned in pain as I can still feel Melkor fighting inside of me trying to take control.

I am no longer afraid for I have already seen the bottom of darkness. I only have hope and courage in me to fight him. I fell on my knees and struggled. "Stop!" Father called. The soldiers stopped from attacking. Melkor showed me agony and sorrow of the world, the darkness in people's hearts and their weakness to fight it. He showed me the evil deeds of Men to one another and onto the world. _Is this what you are fighting for?_ He asked me. "That is no longer Morgoth…Lady Galadriel is fighting him", Mithrandir muttered. I can read their thoughts once again. _Focus on me, my love. Come back to me. Come back, Alatóriel_ , I heard Celeborn said. I followed. I focused on him, on his thoughts, on his mind, on his heart.

I can see no agony or pain in him, only the pain of seeing me like this. He is full of love, compassion, kindness, and wisdom. _I am here_ , I said to him. I opened my eyes and met his. He smiled at me and then closed his eyes. I closed mine as well. _Remember_ , he said. I saw then the beauty of Middle Earth. I saw the courage of Men to fight for one another's freedom. I saw the bravery of those I have never thought has the courage to carry a heavy burden of fighting the darkness. I saw the trees and the animals in the woods. I saw the Elves dedicated to fight side by side with Men in honor of their alliance without asking anything in return. I saw the hearts of the people and it's not all black for there is goodness in them. There is love. There is compassion. There is hope. Yes, they are weak and can be easily seduced by power but they are more than that. I see that in their eyes. I can still it until this moment.

I opened my eyes and saw Bilbo, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. They are nothing but ordinary hobbits. They lived in a small village with no extreme wealth. Yet when called upon to stand for Middle Earth, they did not hesitate even though they know their lives are at stake. Legolas and Gimli came from two different races which has a dislike for one another. Yet a formidable and indestructible has been formed between them. Mithrandir, a powerful being who can be a ruler of his own yet he decided to put his faith in little and magicless people not because he can control them but they make him brave in times fear is eating him. He chose them for their hearts. All of them represent the very essence of the world and its people. Something a dark heart will never understand: Light.

I looked at my mother and my father. I can still remember their unfailing love for me and my brothers. They never asked us to be great and better than everyone else but only to be kind and have a fair mind. I hurt them by my absence and yet they still welcome me back with the same love that they have for me when I left. My daughter Celebrian has experienced the fruit of evil in Middle Earth and has been hurt deeply resulting to her coming back here and us being apart for so long and yet here she is full of hope and love and kindness as the day I laid eyes on her. My husband Celeborn, together we saw the changes of the world. We witnessed a lot of pain and a lot of happiness. He stood by me even at times no one else would. He decided to remain in Middle Earth to ensure its transition will be a success risking not seeing his family again. His faith in me never fails.

I smiled despite the pain inside of me. Happiness surged in my heart. I can see the darkness around me lifting. My dress returning to white. My dear Nenya coming to life. The pain is slowly eases. I closed my eyes and saw him inside. _You cannot change their hearts. I will always be there. I will always be inside of everyone in this world. They are not good. They are dark. They will destroy each other with or without my help!_ He declared. The images of the happy world flooding through me. _I do not wish to change them_ , I replied with a smile. I gathered my strength and got inside his mind. _What are you doing?_ He asked panicking. Then I showed him everything I saw, all the love, all the happiness, all the kindness, all the courage. I showed them the smiles on their faces. I showed him the unbreakable friendships and bonds. I showed him the love in their hearts. _That is worth fighting for. That is why I'm fighting now_ , I said.


	11. Chapter 11

I pushed him hard. I did not push him away but instead I push him out of me. An immediate shock shot to the people around me as they watch a dark shadow struggling to get a grip inside of me as I push it out. I worked on it harder. The light in me grew stronger. Then finally…I am free of him. I almost fall down if it wasn't for Celeborn who caught me right away. "Alatóriel, are you alright?" he asked me. I looked into his eyes as I touched his face. "I am now", I answered. It's amazing how light I felt without Melkor's darkness pressing on me. It is not over. His shadow swirled around the hall trying to find its form. Then it found it in a corpse of a fallen Telerin soldier. It did not take long for him to settle in his new body. He stood up. He opened his red eyes and smiled. "Artanis, you never failed to amaze me", he said in a low insidious voice.

I looked around and I didn't fully realize how many lives had been lost already. My knees were shaking and my strength is failing after battling him inside. I do not think I can face him or be a good match right now. But if I didn't do anything, he will kill more people in this room, the people that are dear to me. I tightened my grip on Celeborn so I wouldn't fall down. He looked at me. He knows how great the toll is for me. "You can never stop the darkness, Artanis. There's only one way for you and it is to embrace it", Melkor added. He advances then stopped when he saw Gimli, son of Gloin, stepped in front of me as if to defend me with his axe. "A dwarf? Are you trying to make me laugh?" Melkor insulted him but Gimli didn't even flinch. "I will not let you hurt Lady Galadriel again. You've already hurt her much and that is enough. If you want her, you'll have to go through me", he warned proudly and bravely. He knows he's no match for him. What is he doing? _What are you doing, Gimli, son of Gloin? You will be killed_ , I asked of him. He turned to me and smiled. _I am dwarf, milady. I fight for the people and things that matter so much to me_ , he answered.

Legolas joined Gimli in front of me with his bow and arrow. They looked at each other and smiled. Then, the hobbits of Shire came forward armed with the Elvish blades given to them. Though fear remains in them, their courage is much stronger than it. "These are meant to be your protection?" Melkor asked. Mithrandir laughed at his question. "These people you're seeing, they're the reason why your best student, Sauron, fell and destroyed", he said. "You should have never underestimated the power of unity", Elrond added. I felt something. Some force is coming to this hall. It's not from Melkor. It's coming fast. "I am not Sauron. I am much stronger than him. Do you ever think it will take a hobbit, a dwarf, and an elf to destroy me?" Melkor taunted. He's right. They cannot defeat him not in any chance. They will all just die if they try but they already know that. It's in their nature to fight even the odds are too great. They would rather die trying than to hide in fear. Even the little hobbits had gained that sense in them.

I cannot hold much longer to Celeborn and I dropped on my knees. "Alatóriel!" Celeborn exclaimed. They all looked at me. I may have been successful in getting rid of him from myself but I did not regain my strength. I cannot fail. The cost will be too much. I cannot lose all of them. I cannot bear that. My eyes are involuntarily closing. I held on to Celeborn who are now kneeling at my side preventing me from completely falling. Then I saw Melkor tried to attack the fellowship with his dark powers. I gathered what is left of my strength and channeled them through Nenya. A burst of light came out of my ring and onto him. It acted as a shield to protect them. He is just too powerful. I cannot hold on much longer. "Get them out of here! I don't know how much longer I can do this", I ordered. Elrond tried to take them away but they resisted.

 _To the Valar, is this your will? We will fail. Once we do, it will be the end of Valinor and of Middle Earth. You know this. He will not stop with us. He will consume the land of the Men. I cannot defeat him. I am not strong enough. Tell me what to do, I called for whoever might hear me_. It is an act of desperation. Soon my light will diminish and there will be nothing left to stop Melkor. I felt a hand touched my shoulder. It's Mithrandir. He smiled at me and then closed his eyes. He's channeling his light onto me. "Even with the help of a Maia, you're still no match for me", Melkor said. I know that. Mithrandir knows that. I am getting weaker. _Mithrandir, my strength is failing,_ I said to him. _I am here to help you, milady. We will not leave your side. We will not give up without a fight,_ he said. Then I felt that force once again from the outside. It's growing nearer. _Do you feel it?_ I asked Mithrandir. He opened his eyes and nodded. It's almost here.

The door burst with light. Melkor flinched and backed away. I dropped my hand as Celeborn catches me. I heard Melkor screamed so loud, not in pain but with annoyance. I looked towards him and saw the spirits from Lorien's garden. "They're here", I muttered. I felt Celeborn's hope. "Yes, my love. They are here", he said. They swarm around Melkor to drive him away. They will not do anything to harm him. They don't have the power to do that. But their pure light annoys him so much that it made him scream. _Artanis, use it. You know what to do_ , Irmo said from afar. He heard me. That made me smile. _I need the rings_ , I said to both Mithrandir and Elrond. Elrond shot a wave of confusion in my head. _But milady, our Elven rings are already dead. They have no power_ , he said. I looked at him. _Faith, dear Elrond_ , I replied.

Celeborn helped me get back on my feet. I reached for Mithrandir and Elrond's hands. They took mine. I closed my eyes and let the power of Valinor grow in me. The water in the sea, the air above us, and the fire underneath the rocks of this world. I can feel it all. "Care- I tur –o sina palurin túl minna sina cor. Ten' lye kolindo esta- deno' an. Kalina kal- on no' sina mori dome!", I recited an ancient spell that I have no idea I have knowledge of. It wasn't me, I realized. It wasn't my knowledge I tapped on to. It was Irmo's. He opened his mind to me. He let me see inside his thoughts so I can recite the spell. Then Narya, the Ring of Fire, and Vilya, the Ring of Air, lit up. "How is this possible?" Mithrandir muttered in disbelief. I channeled their powers into me. "Lende sina sinome, Melkor! An tye vamme creoso símen (Leave this place, Melkor! For you are not welcome here)", I declared and a burst of light stronger than before came out of us and onto him. That sent him screaming out of the door of Tirion.


	12. Chapter 12

Melkor flee to the old lair of Ungoliant but I know he will not remain there for long. He will return to finish what he started. The Valar managed to stop the dark spell he casted to Valinor. I can hear them talking about me and how I managed to resurrect the other rings, for a little while, back to life. I looked at my Nenya and I wonder as well. Who am I really? I wonder if I am some sort of anomaly of the Valar's creation in Valinor. Maybe I am. I sat up and saw the petals of flowers on the floor from the garden of Irmo. That put a smile on my face. The spirits knew how much I adore them. They are no longer here in Tirion for they have returned to their home in Lorien. I closed my eyes and see the people outside this door. The halls has been cleaned of bloods and bodies of soldiers. The hobbits along with the Gimli and Legolas served as guardian of the hall. My father gave them the task to warn us if anything odd happened outside.

Father and King Olwë are discussing our defenses against Melkor. Elrond and Celebrian are in her chamber. She's shaken about what happened and he is giving her comfort. I wished I could've been there. I am her mother. Though, it is not my job anymore. Elrond can do that for her. The door went open. "Trying to see the rest of Tirion again, I see", Mother said with a smile. I opened my eyes and saw her. She's carrying a tray of soup for me. "Mother…" I muttered. I stood up and went to her and hugged her. "I never thought I will be able to do this", I confessed. She laughed. Oh, how I've missed her laugh. "I will never forgive you if you have died earlier and not be able to give your mother a hug", she teased. We both sat down on the bed to talk. I told her all the things I did in Middle Earth. Though against the idea of me leaving Valinor, she understood why I need to. "You are such a stubborn elf, did you know that?" she told me. I laughed. I know I am. "I haven't seen Finrod yet", I said to her. Her eyes did not turn sad. My older Finrod was killed by Sauron in Middle Earth. "He's dwelling with Mandos. He's fine", she said.

The noise outside grew louder. Though, there were no noises outside at all. It is their thoughts that kept entering my head. "Focus on me, Nerwen", Mother said. No one ever called me that, only her, for it is her who gave me that name. Slowly the noise faded. "Melkor will return", I simply said. I did not foresee it but I don't have to. She nodded. "Of course he will be. He will be stupid if he didn't. What are you going to do?" she asked me. I didn't think of that. I know bursting him with light will do him no harm. Yes, it will annoy him but that's just it. Mother ran her fingers onto my face then to my hair. "Nerwen, you are the wisest of all of us. If anyone knows how to save us all, it's you. You just have to dig deeper and you will find the answer you seek", she said. I frowned. "I am not wiser than you", I retorts. She laughed. "I have been confined in this land all my life. The knowledge that I have is limited here and yet you have been to Middle Earth. You've seen far more than what I have seen. Believe me, you are wiser", she said. She kissed my forehead before leaving me.

I contemplated on what she said. I just have to dig deeper to find the answer. How will I defeat Melkor? The last time he fell was by the hands of the Valar. I am no Vala. I don't think the Valar will involve themselves in this fight. I don't know why but I'm sure they have a good reason for it, I hope. The door went open once again and this time it's Mithrandir. He bowed and then closed the door. "I just wanted to check how are you doing, Lady Galadriel", he said politely. He's always been polite. "I have regained my strength though my mind is far away from being at peace", I said. He sighed and sat with me. "Aren't we all? Valinor is in great danger", he said. I know. There's something he wanted to ask me but he's afraid to do it. "Don't be afraid, Mithrandir. You can ask me anything", I said to him. He looked at me and smiled with embarrassment that I caught what he's thinking. "How does it feel when you fell into darkness?" he finally asked. That got me thinking. "It's heavy like I was drowning with anger. When Melkor took over me, I couldn't do anything. I have never felt so helpless in my life. All I can do is watch as he took lives of my people. But, there's a certain sense of freedom in it, if I'm being honest. I guess that's why Saruman fell. There were no restrictions, no limitations, no sense of consequence", I answered.

I saw his hand and the Ring of Fire is no longer glowing. _It's fire is gone_ , I said. He nodded and looked on it too. _Yes, but I like wearing it. It looks good on my finger_ , he said and then laughed. I laughed as well. "What will I do, Mithrandir? Melkor is coming to continue his plan to destroy Valinor", I asked him. He went serious. "I know, milady. We cannot let that happen. I cannot advise you on what to do. I can only give you my word. We will stand next to you in whatever you need to protect our home. We will not leave you", he answered with such conviction. He meant every single word of that. He always does. I touched his face. "I know, Mithrandir. I know", I replied.

Left alone inside the chamber, I think deeply. It is not easy to be the one being depended on to protect an entire civilization of Elves. But I do not carry it as a burden but as a calling in life. It is my purpose in this world. I have to find a way to defeat Melkor. I have to do it alone. Bringing other people will only caused deaths and this land has witnessed so much and I don't think it can take more. I stood up and walked around the room. Fighting him with light is not enough. It has never been enough for once in his life he has been light too, a light that has fallen into darkness. A thought sparked inside my head. Light cannot kill darkness for when light faded darkness will still be there. Darkness cannot kill light either. It is a cosmic balance in this universe. One cannot exist without the other. But if darkness will fight darkness… that is something to look forward to. Nenya lit up in pure white then turned dark. I know what to do now. I know what to do to end Melkor once and for all.


	13. Chapter 13

I went to the great hall of Tirion where Father and King Olwë are discussing battle plans. I found my husband Celeborn with them as well. "We should attack him from here and form a group over here to surround him", King Olwë said as he points to the map of Valinor. I listened to their battle plans but none of them stand a chance. There will only going to be bloodshed on our part. "You will all die", I said. They all turned to me in surprise. Celeborn stood up and went to me. "Dear, you should be resting. We will handle this", he said in a gentle voice. "There's no time to rest. He's gathering his forces. We cannot wait any longer", I said. They all sat down and listened to me. "He called the orcs from Middle Earth and will allow their entry to the shores of Valinor. If we wait, they will be upon us in no time", I continued. Mithrandir entered the room along with Elrond and Thranduil. "I say we strike now while they're still not marching onto us!" King Olwë said bravely. He is filled with determination to avenge his fallen kin. "You're not going to face him. You will leave Melkor to me", I said.

They all turned to me. "My child, I cannot allow that. You barely made it the last time you're an inch away from him. Do you honestly think I will let that happen again?" Father exclaimed. The horror of his daughter being succumbed to darkness still haunts him. I looked at him directly into his eyes and he shied away. He knows I have been reading his thoughts. "You know you will not a stand a chance if you face him directly", I said. He knows it. He didn't contest. It pains him that in this circumstance, I am right. "We will not let you fight him alone. We will fight with you", Mithrandir said. The others agreed with him. I shook my head. "There's another matter for all of you to deal with", I said. _Artanis…_ I heard the sea called for me. I paused and hear it out. _Evil is here. They have come for blood and death_ , it added. The trees spread the news around Valinor and soon it will reach the Valar. "What other matter, milady?" Thranduil asked. I turned to them. "They are here, Melkor's servants. They have arrived on our shores", I answered.

Immediately the room has been disbanded. King Olwë ordered his soldiers to return right away in Alqualondë. They are the first line of defense of Valinor and the first target. Celeborn and the others formed a battle plan and then assembled the Noldorin army. I went outside to overlook Eldamar's Bay. The army of orcs is much greater than the first one that landed here. Celeborn went towards me in full on armor ready for battle. "You will come back", I said before he can say anything. I put my hand on his face. "You will come back to me and our daughter. Now, go defend our home", I added. He smiled at me as courage filled his eyes. "Ni mel tye, Alatóriel (I love you, Alatóriel)", he said before he goes. Elrond came along with him as well as Thranduil. Legolas remained with Gimli and the hobbits of Shire as the defense of Tirion. Father leads our army to battle. I can feel him from afar. He is waiting. He is waiting for the perfect moment to attack. _Are you there? Are you all aware of what's happening?_ I asked. _We are here, Artanis. We are watching_ , Vala Aulë answered. I saw Thorondor, the King of the Eagles, circling above us. _Many will die. I have seen it. We will lose our people_ , I said. _Yes, lives will be lost in this battle. They know that too deep in their hearts. It is the risk they took for their home_ , he said.

The battle has finally started. The Elvan army crashed with the enemies. Arrows flew across the sky. Blood started to spill onto the ground. I should be used to this sight but it still hurts me every time. I saw Celeborn fight mightily. He is a good fighter. He's always been. Father and King Olwë fought side by side. The forces of orcs are growing for more are coming. Then the sea unleashed its wrath and swallowed the orcs sailing towards the shore. "Yes!" Pippin cheered as the orcs fell deep into the sea and drowned. I looked away. I cannot bear to watch more death. This has to stop. I keep seeing images of the war during the First Age. The faces of my kin who fell. Elvish blood spilled on the ground. This cannot be the second coming of it. My ancestors fought bravely for the freedom and peace of this land. It should not go to waste.

Then a burst of dark energy came out of Ungoliant's lair. I saw Melkor emerged and turned to the battle happening. "Milady, whatever it is you'll do, you have our hearts with you", Mithrandir said. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back like the old days. "I know, Mithrandir. I know", I replied. I caught the eyes of the brave hobbits. They all got down their knees. I nodded at them before leaving. It's time to do my part now. Melkor is mine and mine alone. Will I live after this? I have no idea. Maybe, maybe not. To be honest, I wouldn't mind giving my life as long as I will take him down with me. I reached him fast. He stopped when he saw me right in front of him. "Artanis…" he muttered with such delight. He regains his strength as well by dwelling in that dark lair. "I have been waiting for you to come", he added. His voice is teasing. Then he gave me a smile that screamed wickedness. "Look around you. It is the start of the demise of this land. Join me, together we will rule not only Valinor but the entire world", he said.

No one should trust a word coming out of a dark lord. I can see his plan all laid out inside his brain. He got it all figure it out. He will kill everyone in this land before moving on to Middle Earth where he will devour Men and what life lives in there. Then, he will build a kingdom of his own with dark creatures he will create. "That is a wonderful plan of yours. Though, in your plan, there is no room for a queen, is there?" I said glaring at him. The smile on his face vanished. He knows I am reading his thoughts. "You will choose to fight me then. When will you ever learn that no one can defeat me? No matter how strong your light is", he mocked. I smiled at him in an unpleasant way. "Who says I am going to fight you with light?" I asked as unveil my dark form. His eyes registered shock and a bit of fear. "What are you doing?" he asked me in panic. "You were right. Light has never defeated you completely. So here I am, fighting you with darkness. Let's see which one of us is darker, shall we?" I answered.


	14. Chapter 14

The battle between me and Melkor began. One darkness versus the other. Though mine proved to have a little bit of light. I am not completely dark. Still, I put up a good fight. I lost track of the other battle going on around us. I have no idea who's winning. I can't open my mind to peek. Melkor pushed his powers onto me as I pushed mine back. Then, we broke off the battle and we both stumbled backwards. It is taking a toll on both of us. We have been using so much power that it's draining our strength. I felt Mithrandir has joined the fight against the orcs as well as Legolas, son of Thranduil. Gimli fought alongside Frodo and his friends. _Yes, lives will be lost in this battle. They know that too deep in their hearts. It is the risk they took for their home._ I recalled the words of Vala Aulë. It is exactly what they are doing, risking it all for peace. Then another thought occurred to me. His words, they felt like they mean something else. Have the Valar foreseen something else?

Melkor gave another blow and I deflected it. The fight went on like that for awhile. He kept on attacking as I kept on deflecting everything. Then, it's time for me to attack. Of course, he managed to deflect everything I threw on him so easily. He wouldn't be the Dark Lord if it will be easy to kill him. "You are no match for me, Artanis. You know it deep down", he said. Everyone knows that. Yet here I am fighting. I am risking it as well. "I think I am doing just fine so far", I retorts which pisses him off. Then I saw an elf fighting single handedly a troop of orcs. He is killing them off one by one with such ease and grace. In no time, he managed to finish them all without sweat. It took me some time to realize the elf I was looking at is my husband Celeborn. He is such beauty in the middle of the ugliness of war. He fought so incredibly great. It just made me proud of him more.

I was so preoccupied by him that I didn't see Melkor threw another one at me and I took the hit. I fell on my knees and slid backwards. It hurts but physical pain heals fast for me. "Alatóriel!" I heard Celeborn called when he saw me got hit. Fear rushed into his mind. He is undecided whether to run to me or continue fighting. I wanted to tell him to fight but I cannot just yet because I am still healing myself. I heard Melkor laughed. "Here I thought Elves are supposed to be higher than Men", he said mockingly. I got up completely healed from the last attack. _Are you alright?_ Celeborn asked. _I am fine, my love_ , I answered. "You all have the same weakness, love", Melkor added. I frowned at him. "Love is never a weakness", I said. He laughed even more. "I have lived far more than you, Artanis and I have seen this played out since then but I suppose experience is a better teacher than words", he said with a smile.

I saw his hand produced a long dark light that is shaped like a Morgul blade. It flew into the air but instead of aiming for me, it went onto another direction. I followed it with my eyes like everything is in slow motion. Then when I finally figure out its target it was too late. The blade hit Celeborn. His eyes fixated on me as life slowly leaving his body. I couldn't say anything or do anything. I am frozen. I watched him fell on his knees and then finally to the ground. That's when I fully realized what just happened. The love of my life has just been taken away from me in an instant. I felt a wave of fury arise from within me. I opened my mouth and let out a scream that seemed inaudible to me. I dropped on my knees as a wave of dark light came out of me that turned Melkor's army into ashes. Loads of memories flooded my brain. I remembered the first time I saw him, that sweet and gentle eyes, his calm voice. I remembered how he used to touch my face. I remember his presence being enough to ease my nerves. I remember him being my courage when I doubt myself. I remember all of those as if they happened yesterday.

He is gone. The life in him has left and dwelled with Mandos, far from my reach. I will never hear his voice again. I will never hear him laugh or see his smile. I will never him call me by the name he has given me. He told me he loves me just before he goes into battle. Why didn't I say I love him too? I know he knows it but at least I could've said it. I should've said it. Now no matter how many times I'll say it, it's no use. He's not here to hear it. How foolish of me? The sound of the world disappeared from me. There's only silence. How can I let this happen? Why haven't I foreseen this? I could've prevented it. It is my fault. I am not strong enough. I am not powerful enough. I have failed him. I have failed our daughter. Yes, Celebrian. They have just been reunited after being apart for so long and now her father is gone and there's nothing I can do to bring him back. Tears fell from my eyes. Grief and sorrow filled my heart. I just lost the love of my life.

Slowly, the sound around me returned. I can hear sounds of battle. There's burst of light around me but it's not coming from me. It's Mithrandir. Then I became aware once more of what's happening. The war isn't over. As I sat here, the others fought Melkor for me. Mithrandir's power is not strong enough to match Melkor. Elrond joined him but still not enough. I looked at my love's lifeless body lying there on the ground. Then I heard that sickening laugh again. That laugh that seems to mock me for my love's death. The grief and sorrow in me is replaced by anger, an endless anger. It is overwhelming. I rose. I am in complete black. Even Nenya turned black not dark. They all stopped fighting. The sky above us grew dim. The sea is screaming in wrath. The wind blew harshly. "There at last! You have finally found who you really are!" Melkor cheered when he saw what I become. "Artanis, come and join me and together we will destroy this world and build a new one", he added. His eyes are hopeful for my positive answer. I looked at him. The ground started to shake. "You see? You don't need love, you never needed love. Without it, you're much stronger! You should be thanking me!" he continued. I clenched my fists. Then I smiled. "You have never been more wrong in your wretched and worthless life", I said in a voice I couldn't even recognize was mine. His eyes turned serious for he knows he will not get the answer he desires. Then, I let it all out, all the anger, all the pain. I poured it all at him as the water in the sea clashes with the wind, the land and the fire underneath us. They circled him and slowly crushed him into pieces. He let out an agonizing cry as he slowly perished. Then… then everything went blank.


	15. Chapter 15

It is beautiful. The moon reflected perfectly well on the river. It's like the water has been transformed into thousands of crystals glistening. The trees are swaying gently to the wind. It is a quiet night. I walked by the woods and every step feels familiar. I know this place. I'm in Lothlorien. How is this possible? I looked around me and there's no one here. How did I get here? I opened my mind to see if I can pick up any thoughts within my reach but there's none to pick up. I am alone. I kneeled down beside the water and ran my fingers on its surface. This doesn't feel right. It looks real but it doesn't feel real. I am not back in Middle Earth. I saw my reflection through the water. I am the same Galadriel in pure white yet emptiness lies in my eyes. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the events that lead me here. I saw flashes of war in Valinor. United forces of Elves against the army of orcs. I remember fighting Melkor. Then, I saw a painful image of Celeborn dying by his hands.

I opened my eyes and saw myself again through the water. Sadness filled my eyes. It hit me so hard I can hardly breathe. I cried and cried but it did not ease the pain. "Alatóriel", a voice said behind me. I halted. I did not want to turn around. Only one person has ever called me by that name. Then I decided to get back on my feet and turned around. I can't believe it. It's him. "Celeborn, is that really you?" I muttered. He smiled at me. I ran to him and embraced him tight. "I can't believe this! I saw you die. I am so sorry. I was weak. I wasn't able to protect you-" he cuts me off with his fingers on my lip. His smile is still there. "It's not your fault, you know that. You are not weak. You are stronger than most of us for you have been able to overcome the darkness within you and use it to protect our people", he said. I frowned at him. His eyes are hopeful yet there's something he's not telling me. I can no longer read his thoughts. "You are not here, are you?" I asked. He did not answer. He didn't have to. I already know the answer. Tears fell from my eyes once again. He gently wiped it away. "I don't have much time", he said. I looked at him. "You have to wake up", he continued. It got me confused. "What?" I asked him. His expression changed. He is more serious now. "You need to wake up. Our people need you. Our daughter needs you", he added. I don't know how to do what he wants me to do. "But what about you? Will I ever see you again?" I asked again. His smile returns. "I am always with you, my love. Remember that", he said as he kissed my lips and then he disappeared.

The world around me faded away and then I opened my eyes and gasped for air. I can see the bright sun above me. "She's back! Oh, thank the Valar!" Father exclaimed as he looks down on me. I am lying on the ground with his arms around me. I just realized that I am still at the Eldamar Bay. I couldn't move much. I used up all my energy fighting off Melkor. Everyone cheered around me. I guess we've won. Though, it doesn't feel like a victory to me. It is far from it. "We shall head back. My daughter needs to rest", Father ordered. I watched the sky as he carried me back to Tirion. Thorondor is still up there watching things for Vala Manwë. I bitter feeling swarm through me. Why did he just watch? Why didn't he help us? It would have made a lot of difference if he did. Celeborn would still be alive. I erased that from my mind. It wasn't his fault. There is a reason for his decision to stay away from the fight. Whatever that reason is, I will never know.

Mother brought me a lovely dress she made herself for me when she heard my arrival from Middle Earth. It is a beautiful white dress with Telerin embroidery. I chose to wear it to honor her. It fitted me well. Father gave me back my crown as the princess of Noldor. I gave it up when I decided to leave Valinor to go to Middle Earth. It felt strange upon my head. I guess I'm no longer use to such status. Father and King Olwë orchestrated a ceremony to commemorate those who have fallen in the battle. He asked me to come but I said I am not ready yet. He understands my decision. The bell rings. It has already started. I went upstairs to watch them through the pillars. The hall has been filled with people from Tirion and Alqualondë. King Olwë just finished giving his speech. My father took the platform for his turn. "These Elves, our brave people, gave their lives in order to preserve peace in our land and in this world. I cannot ask for greater sacrifice and sign of love for life other than this. It was the risk we all took when we decided to go in that battlefield. We knew that it could be our last fight yet we still went there and gave our best to protect our people. Let this be the day where we recognize their bravery, dedication, and love for goodness and then tomorrow, we will remember them for the rest of our lives", Father said.

Everyone applauded him. He is not pleased by that. He felt it's not necessary. I saw Celebrian alongside Elrond. She is grieving for her father. Father saw me watching them from up here. He didn't say a word or ask me to come join them. In his mind, he is full on worries and concern for me. He doesn't know how to approach me. Should he give words of wisdom? Or should he just give me some space? I smiled at him. _I love you, Father_ , I said to him. It caught him off guard. _Artanis, you don't have to leave. We are here for you_ , he said as if he's sensing that I'm about to run away again. _I know, Father. I have always known and I shall never forget_ , I replied as I turned my back on him. He wanted to run to stop me from leaving but he knows he doesn't have the power to do that. He thought, he would do the same thing if he has lost my mother. I returned to my chamber and fixed everything. I laid it all out on the bed, the gifts I will leave for the people who are close to my heart. My daughter always loves the crown I used to wear in Lothlorien. I wrote their names one by one so they would know which ones are theirs. I am not sure if the hobbits will like the seeds I packed for them. I hope they will so they can plant it back in their home. I also left a note for Mother. I haven't had the chance to say goodbye to her this morning. Everything is set.

I walked out of Tirion and looked at now peaceful land of Valinor. The sun is about to set. What a sight indeed. There's nothing like it in the world. I looked down and smiled. "Leaving without saying goodbye to an old friend", Mithrandir said from behind me. I turned to look at him with a smile. He went beside me and looked at the sunset. "Middle Earth couldn't match this eh?" he said. I nodded. "Do you miss it?" I asked him. I chose not to peek inside his thoughts. "Middle Earth? Every day. I am surrounded by Elves here", he jokes. I laughed a little. "I have lived there for years but it is for the best", he added then he turned to me. "I have to go", I said softly not asking permission but informing him about it. "Must you?" he asked. He sighed. "What about your family?" he asked again. "They will be alright, Mithrandir. I have been gone for so many years. Besides, there's no threat anymore of evil here", I answered. I turned my back on him. "Lady Galadriel, where will you go?" he asked once more. I faced him. "To find a way. Oh, Mithrandir, we shall not see each other again", I answered as I touched his face. Shock flooded him. "Namárië (farewell)", I said and then walked away.

I walked and walked onto the plains of this land. It is already night time. I have no idea really where to go. I did not foresee it. All I saw was nothing. I saw everyone's future except mine. I am not part of theirs so I must leave. The images of them smiling and happy made me smile for awhile then that smile faded. _Artanis…_ a voice called me from afar. I then saw Telperion and Laurelin shining mightily on the hill. I went there and stood in front of them. They are so beautiful. I started crying involuntarily. I couldn't help it anymore. I have been holding it in since I became conscious. I felt a powerful presence appeared next to me. I already know who it is. "Have I interrupted your prayers?" Vala Manwë asked. I shook my head. "No, I was not praying", I answered. He looked at the Two Trees as well. "They are majestic, aren't they?" he remarks. I didn't answer. He looks at me and observes. I did not dare to read what he's thinking. I lost the interest anymore. "Tell me what's on your mind, Artanis", he said.

"They're dead…for a long time…" I said referring to the Two Trees. "…and I brought them back to life. I realized just now how many lives have been exchanged in return for them to shine again", tears continue to fall from my eyes. "I realized what I just lost, who I just lost", I added.

"Do you regret bringing Telperion and Laurelin back to life?" he asked me. I looked at the Two Trees.

"How can I regret this?" I asked him back. "In all honesty, I have lost the sense of regret a long time ago. What I am feeling right now is grief and sorrow", I added.

"There are many things in this world to live for, Artanis. All you have to do is open your eyes", he said.

"My eyes have been open for so long, Vala Manwë. I know those things worth living for but what use am I to this world if my heart is completely broken?" I exclaimed. I breathe and composed myself. "It doesn't matter now. It is the burden I have to carry on for the rest of my time. It is the curse of immortality", I said.

"What is your heart's desire, Artanis?" he asked.

"My husband…his voice, his smile…I know it is not possible to bring him back", I answered then looked at him. There were no words spoken between us after that. He just knew what I meant.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" he asked again.

"Yes. I couldn't live in a world where he doesn't exist", I answered.

Vala Manwë gently touched my face and wiped away my tears. "I always knew you are special. From the moment you were born into this world I felt it. I was right. You have sought power but when the time came that it's being handed to you, you refuse it. You strived to protect your people, refusing status for respect and love. Most of all, you were able to admit the imperfection in all the beings in this world, the darkness that lies within. I couldn't ask for more", he said and then smiled. I saw his hand glowed as he put it on top of my forehead. I felt a rush of heat quickly spreading through my body and then…my body fell onto the ground. I can see myself, lifeless there. "Thank you", I said to him. He nodded. We both looked at my body on the ground. I can see Nenya still glowing on my finger. Then Vala Manwë waved his hand and my body glowed in bright light. A tall tree grew in place of it right in the middle of Telperion and Laurelin. It is not gold or silver but a combination of both for I am not light or dark. I am both. I am not as bright as the sun or as dim as the moon. I am in between. A large flower blossomed in the middle that glow the brightest. "Nenya", I muttered. "The Tree of Galadriel", he declared.

He offered to me his hand and I took it. Together we walked. He brought me to the garden of Lorien where Irmo is waiting for me. Vala Manwë bid me farewell and disappeared. "Welcome, Artanis", Irmo said as he welcomed me to his garden. The spirits came out to greet me as well. I looked around confused. "Why am I here? Am I not suppose to go to the Halls of Mandos?" I asked him. He smiled and then laughed. "The halls of my brother is no place for a Vala, my dear", he answered. I looked at him even more confused. "What did you say?" I asked but he didn't answer. The spirits of Lorien kneeled in front of me. I don't know what to say or what to think. "There is someone who wants to see you", Irmo said and he stepped aside. Celeborn steps in with a smile. "Oh, it's you!" I said as I jumped to his arms. "It is me and real this time, Alatóriel", he said. "There's so much I wanted to tell you", I said but he stopped me there. "We have forever to talk about that but for now", he pointed to Irmo's mirror.

The people of Valinor went to the hill of Ezellohar to witness the birth of a new tree. My father alongside with my mother stared at it with wonder. He couldn't figure out why standing near it feels different to him like somehow he knew that tree his whole life. My mother saw the flower on it. She walks towards it and touched it. "Nerwen", she muttered. That's when Father realized the answer. His eyes tears up. "This is my daughter…" he muttered. Everyone whispered with each other. He stepped forward and declared, "This is the Tree of Galadriel!" the Elves of Valinor get down on their knees to pay respect for me. I saw Celebrian wearing the crown I left for her. I smiled. _I know you can hear me, Lady Galadriel. Let me just say that I never thought of you being a tree. You are so full of surprises_ , Mithrandir jokes through his mind. I suddenly laughed. I waved onto the mirror and the image disappeared. "Let's start talking, shall we?" I told Celeborn. He smiled at me and then kissed my lips. "Let's go", he replied and together we disappeared.


End file.
